My Brother, the Freaking Heartthrob
by xhearttowordsx
Summary: Blaine had a bad day and Cooper just makes it worse. Blangst. Rated T for some language.


**Reposting this because admins took it down due to the title. -_- Sorry if you've seen this already, I wanted to have it back up.**

**I love me my Anderbros angst. And Blangst.**

**As usual, I don't own the characters, I just like to play around.**

* * *

Today had been a shitty day.

Blaine had a huge test in French and didn't feel very prepared. Especially because every time Kurt tried to tutor him they ended up with their lips locked and rutting together on the bed or couch because, well, _fuck,_ Kurt speaking French was one of the hottest things _ever_.

Blaine was assigned a wretched group for a project in World History. He knew he'd end up doing most of the legwork because those kids were complete _idiots_ and never actually did any work in class and just glared at him. So he'll do most of the project on his own and have to put their names on it. Of course he'll keep quiet about it because if he bothered to go to the teacher – or even to Ms. Pillsbury – about it the teacher will either do nothing or will fail his group mates while Blaine walks off with an A, meaning Blaine will end up with a couple slushies to the face or shoved into the lockers, or maybe even thrown into the dumpster. There was no way he would purposely do anything to make them torment him; he'd been slushied enough for no reason.

Blaine had to pair up with Finn for a duet in Glee. Finn was such an awful dancer and half of Blaine's appeal and _enjoyment _came from his routine, which Finn couldn't grasp easily if at all. They couldn't agree on a song and _fuck, _Blaine just couldn't stand Finn right now because Finn was going through a phase of being a complete dick for no reason and was off somewhere with Rachel half the time anyway. So they couldn't rehearse. And they had to perform in two days.

To make matters worse, Kurt had to leave school early for something for his dad's campaign and couldn't come over to hang out or make out or even talk on the phone to help Blaine relax and clear his head and feel just a bit better about it all.

But the cherry on top was the fact that all Blaine had heard _all damn day _was how _cool_ Cooper Anderson was, how _awesome_ he was on that stupid show of his the night before, how _beautiful_ his eyes were, how _buff_ his arms were, how _great_ his hair was, how _intense _that fight scene had been. Just endless cooing and ogling and idolizing.

Blaine was sick of it, so sick of it all. Why did Cooper have to be _everywhere_ when he wasn't even there? How could he always be on such a pedestal to the entire world?

He stormed into the expectedly empty house in a huff, slammed the front door, and stomped upstairs to his room. He threw his door open and groaned at the sight of his comforter crisply spread across the bed and the floor vacuumed – everything was just _wonderful_ here, wasn't it? His mom could just pay someone to do everything for her even if he'd made his bed just fine before he'd left that morning. He threw his coat a bit violently towards the foot of his bed before he grabbed his laptop from the desk and kicked off his shoes. Pausing a moment to glare at the comforter and drop his messenger bag, he climbed across the bed roughly – out of unfulfilling spite so he _knew_ the sheets were horribly rumpled – to settle against the pillows.

Nearly yanking his laptop open, he smashed the keys to enter his password and logged into tumblr. And, of course, within two minutes he found a post about the _fucking perfect Cooper Anderson_. Without a second thought he resorted to the bad habit of scrolling through the Cooper Anderson tag – a seriously horrible idea to follow up on _ever_, but was especially wretched after a day like today. His fingers flew across the trackpad as he scrolled through the dribble.

"_Oh god, Cooper Anderson is the most beautiful man on the planet."_

"_Cooper Anderson: flawless Adonis."_

"_HAVE YOU SEEN COOPER'S EYES? OH GOD I LITERALLY CANNOT."_

"_Can someone please explain to me how someone could be so perfect in every way? Cooper is just…ugh, no, I can't even…"_

"_COOPER PLEASE STOP NO I LOVE YOU YOUR HAIR AND EYES AND FACE AND AKSJDHAJSK HELP."_

He found commentary and analyses and fan art and screen caps and gifs and clips and fanfiction and _everything _about his brother and his moronic character on his repugnant show.

He grew more and more pissed at those _stupid, fucking fangirls_ who had _no_ _idea_ what his brother was _actually like_ in real life. Who wished to meet him, touch him, and do disgusting things. Who just fantasized about him and his love interests on and off the show. Who imagined entire worlds based on a simple facial expression. Cooper was _nothing_ like the characters he played, or even like the perfectly polite _dick_ he was in the public's sight.

But then, something a bit unusual caught his eye. Something new.

"_The incredible Cooper Anderson cast in his third big movie in as many years!"_

Blaine groaned and his head fell back against the pillows. Just great. Another movie for the fans to ogle Cooper. Another thing that Cooper will hold over his head and use to push Blaine farther into the shadows.

He dragged his head up, expression a mix of fury, exhaustion and frustration as he fixed his gaze on the post again.

His brow furrowed; a video was posted underneath the headline of a red carpet interview. He wondered what the asshole had to say. He clicked the video and rolled his eyes at the cheesy E! Online intro before a cheering crowd erupted and his brother came on the screen.

_"Welcome back, everyone. We're here with the dashing Cooper Anderson,"_ Ryan Seacrest parroted as Cooper gazed out over the crowd and grinned cheekily for a close-up and a wave. Blaine groaned again; Ryan's stupid fake grin was too much, and Blaine almost stopped the video then and there.

It went on as all interviews do; Ryan asked about Cooper's last movie, his character on that dumb show, his love life. But then a question he got much less often.

Ryan grew a bit somber and tilted his head just a bit away from Cooper but threw him a thoughtful look. _"So, Cooper, how does your family feel about you making it big in Hollywood?"_ Blaine squinted at the screen, watching his brother closely as the camera panned in again.

No one seemed to notice the change in Cooper's expression. His smile was strained, fake, just barely held in place for the audience. His eyes were guarded, dull, just the slightest bit hazy. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight before he responded.

_"Well, they, uh, they're really excited for me, Ryan. It's just a shame I don't get to see them as often as I'd like – because of my busy filming schedule. It's pretty tough being away from home for so long…"_

Before Cooper finished and said goodbye to Ryan, before the video ended with the token cheesy credits, before Blaine even realized he'd lifted his phone from the mattress beside him, his phone was unlocked with Cooper's number on the screen. He glanced down and hit the call button, reality hitting him when the dial tone cut off and a hesitant voice came on the line.

"Blaine?"

"Oh. Uh, hey, Cooper."


End file.
